


[Art] There's Something in the Air Tonight

by architeuthis



Category: Tetris
Genre: MS Paint Art, MS Paint Bang, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/pseuds/architeuthis
Summary: Art for the MS Paint Bang. It can be so difficult to get everyone lined up for a threesome.





	[Art] There's Something in the Air Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Art] Arranging the Blocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298362) by [TKodami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/TKodami). 




End file.
